cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Office of State Security (Midway)
|budget = |minister1_name = Zhou Guofeng |minister1_pfo = Director |minister2_name = |minister2_pfo = |chief1_name = |chief1_position = |chief2_name = |chief2_position = |agency_type = |parent_agency = |child1_agency = |child2_agency = |keydocument1= |website = oss.um |footnotes = |map = |map_width = |map_caption = }} The Office of State Security (commonly referred to as the OSS) is an of the Union of Midway. It is an executive agency, and reports directly to the Minister of Intelligence. It's operations are largely conducted by non-military commissioned civilian intelligence agencies. While it's agents are trained to avoid tactical situations, it trains it's agents in and provides them with firearms training in case a tactical situation arises. The OSS has also been known to sometimes engage in tactical and if it is deemed necessary or at request of the Emperor and President of the Union of Midway. More often than not, such tactical operations will be conducted by Division Alpha of the Armed Forces of the Union of Midway on behalf of the agency while the OSS oversees them. Although the OSS conducts tactical operations, the policy of the OSS is to conduct tactical operations only in wartime, the only exception being if there is a clear threat to the Union of Midway. The primary function of the OSS is to collect information on foreign governments, , individuals, and , and advise policy makers. However, the OSS has been known to conduct tactical operations and during wartime. Organization The OSS has an executive office and several agency-wide functions, and three major directorates: *The Directorate of Science and Technology, responsible for developing scientific and technological advancements. *The Directorate of Foreign Intelligence, responsible for foreign activities of the OSS. *The Directorate of Domestic Intelligence, responsible for domestic activities of the OSS. Budget The budget of the OSS is classified information, though many agree that it is probably around $50 million a year (as an estimate). The budget of the OSS is decided yearly by the State Committee of the Union of Midway. Executive Office The Director of the Office of State Security reports directly to the Minister of Intelligence, though the OSS Director may speak with the President of the Union of Midway or Emperor of the Union of Midway directly. The Executive Office also facilitates the OSS's support for the Midwayan military by providing it with information it gathers. The Executive Office, along with the Directorate of Domestic Intelligence, is also in charge of the OSS's public relations. Directorate of Foreign Intelligence The Directorate of Foreign Intelligence is in charge of all of the foreign activities of the OSS. The Directorate of Foreign Intelligence operates largely through both . The legal resident spy operates in embassy's established by the Union of Midway, and thus can claim diplomatic immunity if caught. The illegal resident spy operates outside the embassy's, and thus cannot claim diplomatic immunity if caught.The Directorate of Foreign Intelligence classifies legal resident spy's as Agents and illegal resident spy's as (NOC). The Directorate of Foreign Intelligence is divided into several offices, each with their respective duties. The Directorate of Foreign Intelligence also sets up and dismantles regional foreign offices on an as-needed basis. Directorate of Domestic Intelligence The Directorate of Domestic Intelligence is in charge of all domestic activities of the OSS. It is largely tasked with maintaining intelligence on domestic threats to national security, recruitment of new agents, and the training of new agents. The Directorate of Domestic Intelligence, along with the Executive Office, is also tasked with the public relations of the OSS. The Directorate of Domestic Intelligence cooperates heavily with the Office of Criminal Investigations (OCI), a government agency of the Union of Midway that serves both as a body and a internal . Relationship with other sources of intelligence The OSS cooperates heavily with the Office of Criminal Investigations when it comes to domestic affairs. Because of this cooperation, the OSS obtains information from the OCI, and vice versa. Foreign intelligence services The OSS has been known to cooperate with foreign intelligence agencies in order to advance their interests, although it's relationship with foreign intelligence agencies varies. The OSS is also associated with the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact's Intelligence Board, which actively seeks to strengthen ties between the Sunshiner intelligence agencies.